It's Common Knowledge
by heytherehoyhoy
Summary: And as he sits on the rickety swing set, his first love right beside him, all he can really think is that he never even realized how deeply he had come to feel for this woman.


**A/N: So yeah, I haven't posted anything in over a year but I've still been practicing (whilst I wrestle with my life choices.) I was never committed enough to finish anything worth putting up here but I've got to say that I'm pretty dang proud of this thing. _It's Common Knowledge_ is dedicated to a good friend of mine (mangascribbler – if you're interested, look her up – she won't disappoint) who's going out of state for the summer. Hours of editing – here you go.**

Common Knowledge

_He's not sure if he could've fallen in love with a more perfect woman._

-x-

It's common knowledge that Fried Justine is head over heels in love with Mirajane Strauss.

It's also an equally well-known fact that the aforementioned female sort of, kind of, may perhaps feel the same way (meaning she's completely enamored with him.)

Yes, she has many, many suitors - but she turns down every single one of them. And of course, he's not too bad with the ladies either but alas, the two lovers already have their hearts set out for each other.

He's drawn to the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs and her ability to see the good in everything.

She's captivated by his charming smile and his inclination to help others so willingly.

So it's an unspoken - though very much acknowledged - agreement between all the young hopefuls (even the eye-batting freshmen) that Fried Justine is off-limits. And every guy who's ever seen the way he looks at her knows that Mirajane Strauss is essentially _his_ girl.

Because they belong together –_ they just do_.

And yet, they're still just friends.

(It's a wonder why, considering how in love they are with each other.)

Thus, it's on a calm, spring day like this one that one of Fried's friends decides to finally confront him about it.

"I don't understand why you won't just tell her. You're taking forever and if you don't make a move soon, someone else will."

All he does is smile.

"I know," he says simply, "I know but I don't want to rush into anything. Besides, she's worth the wait."

So they take things slowly and it's no surprise (to anyone at all) when, five months later, they finally pair up half way through their senior year. Their classmates think it's somewhat foolish of them to start a relationship so late in the game, but they wave it off in nonchalance. Because they know that they're vulnerable, and they know that statistically speaking, their chances at withstanding the hardships of a long distance relationship are little to none - they _know_ all of that. But they also know that their relationship is worth the risk.

Because - as the saying goes - it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

They continue on their relational high throughout the rest of the school year. Nothing much changes except that they hold hands occasionally and have the tendency to spend more time together.

His friends become her friends, and her friends become his (it doesn't take them very long to warm up to his charisma and grace.) And when there's a party or a class gathering, it's expected that they'll be together.

They share their first kiss as a couple under the stars during a picnic - Fried's first and Mirajane's second (her first was a needy, clingy boy in eighth grade - but it's a discrepancy - a _misdemeanor_, really, and it doesn't even count at all.) And when they pull apart, both feel as though they are on top of the world and as if nothing can go wrong (how could it - they're young and in love.)

Fried accompanies her to prom like the good boyfriend that he is and when both are voted king and queen (unanimously) they are shocked, but accept their titles with gratitude nonetheless.

Then comes time for the King's Waltz, and of course, the two are forced to dance. And it's at this moment (as the world around them fades to black and they're gazing into each other's eyes with looks of pure devotion) that everyone stares, because it's beautiful and magical and _enchanting_. And in seeing them, their peers instantly know that Fried and Mirajane are going to be together forever - because they have what hardly anyone else these days has. They have true love, the selfless and long-suffering kind, the kind that lets them grow old together.

So imagine the shock that comes on the day of graduation when word spreads that the golden couple, the stuck-like-glue couple, the _freaking_ invincible couple is broken up.

Mirajane is bombarded with questions that she really doesn't want to answer, from people she really doesn't want to talk to.

And Fried is nowhere to be found.

But after the commotion dies down, everyone goes home - including the two ex-lovers. That's it - it's over just like that. There are no tears, no hard feelings - the day is done - finished. And while the two are just plain tired, everyone else is left to wonder what could've possibly happened.

It is later revealed that Mirajane had been accepted into a study abroad program and in an effort to not be a burden to her, the young man had decided to end it. Because he knows that at the end of the day, she would've picked him over her full-ride scholarship - she would've picked him over city life in Europe. And if there's anything Mirajane Strauss doesn't need, it's the stress of a decision like that - so he chooses for her. Because who is he kidding, he isn't going to stop her (he isn't even a _worthy_ enough reason to stop her) from experiencing life and all its many wonders. And besides, she deserves better anyway.

The following week, when they're at the airport waiting for her flight to arrive (because they've agreed to still be friends, and what kind of friend would he be if he just let her out of his life without a proper goodbye?) she questions him about their relationship and where they now stand. He merely shrugs and says that it's for her own good. She refrains from telling him that anything with him in her life couldn't possibly be too bad either (actually, she would much rather prefer it.)

So when her flight comes, he bids her adieu with a smile and a chaste kiss on the back of her hand (they've been reduced to formalities now.)

She boards the plane with a sigh and though he is smiling, she swears she can hear the soft breaking of his heart - a sound that rivals her own.

And that's that.

They're out of each other's lives again, separated by miles and miles of ocean and land.

How _foolish_ they were to have thought that nothing could go wrong.

. . .

Five years later finds Fried Justine waiting in line at a quaint, little coffee shop in London, his thoughts going back to his high school sweetheart. He remembers that her scholarship intended to ship her out here to somewhere in the UK (_ah, memories_.) He hasn't spoken to her in at least two years (because they did try to keep in touch, they really did, but life happened and they couldn't handle both - so they eventually drifted) and he wonders how and what she is doing now.

As for him, he's currently a traveling businessman, only in Europe for a month-long conference. He's on his day off and he's not particularly short on time but he would really like to get out as soon as possible to enjoy the day. He waits for about another ten minutes before he's finally at the register and more than ready to place his order. The cashier greets him with the customary salutation and he regurgitates his pleasantries, as is expected.

Once the steamy morning drink is in his possession, he wastes no time in exiting the small café - where he dumps the scalding liquid down the front of some lady's very expensive-looking coat.

(It is _way_ too early for this.)

He looks up at the woman - who seems very angry, rightfully so - and apologies, one after the other, spill out of his mouth at a speed he did not even know himself to be capable of. He notices that the young woman is quite pretty - though she pales in comparison to Mirajane -with lovely chocolate orbs and long blonde hair. And before he knows it, he's asking her to breakfast as compensation for her soiled clothes as well as the slight burn that she inevitably has. Initially, she refuses, saying that despite the irritated scowl on her face, it really is okay. But, with a little persistence on his part - Fried Justine is a _gentleman_, always will be, and knows to repay a lady when he has caused her trouble - she complies.

So here he is, coffee forgotten, in a fast food joint - she wouldn't let him pay for anything over twenty, talking and laughing and having an all-around good time with the girl - Lucy, he learns - he only met mere minutes ago, when she gets a phone call. She smiles at him sheepishly before excusing herself.

It's not long before she returns, still wearing a look of chagrin. He asks her if something is wrong and she waves away his alarmed expression with the movement of her hand. She states that her friend - a close friend from college - had gotten off from work earlier than expected (because the boss had started vomiting and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them and had therefore, sent all of his employees home two hours early - but details don't matter.) She continues on to say that said friend is heading over and should arrive shortly - if it's alright with him. He replies that it is perfectly fine for this friend of hers to join them - who he assumes to be her boyfriend (which would appropriately explain her reason for embarrassment) because she hasn't specified on the gender of her friend and sometimes, Fried _assumes_.

So he doesn't expect it when in walks Mirajane's little sister, Lisanna - with the trademark pale hair and blue eyes - and he pauses to stare at the carbon copy of his first girlfriend. When she arrives at the table, she bends down and envelopes her seated friend in a bone-crushing hug before straightening out to her full height to acknowledge his presence. She squints at him in confusion. Then realization dawns on her and she's pointing at him stupidly - sputtering in shock, "You!"

He simply blinks at her, unsure of how to respond. Luckily, Lucy interrupts with, "Am I missing something here?"

The youngest Strauss ignores her question and poses one of her own, "How do you two know each other?"

Fried motions at the standing girl to sit down and after she does so, he recounts his stories - to Lisanna, how he met Lucy; and to Lucy, how he knows Lisanna.

"I used to date her older sister in high school." He explains and the blonde thinks that she hears an underlying tone of sadness in his voice, but she can't be too sure.

"Does that mean you were classmates with Natsu and Gray and stuff?" He nods at her slowly, wondering what her connection to them is. She answers his unspoken question knowingly.

"Natsu and Gray - I met them in college." Lisanna grins crookedly before nudging her friend in the side.

"What she means to say is that she's dating Natsu and therefore knows Gray since -" She scoffs mockingly, "those two are conjoined at the hip."

The conversation goes on for about another couple of hours as both women share each of their own memories, with Fried merely listening to the chaos of it all.

Once they finish their meal and their talk, Fried offers to walk both of them home, surprised to find that the two are still in college and live in the building right next to it. (They speak about college as if it's a past event so how is he supposed to know?)

It's a short trip and upon reaching the girls' door, Fried says his goodbyes and prepares to leave.

A hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns around to see the mischievous glint in Lisanna's eyes and though he has no idea what she is planning, he knows that it can't end well for him.

"Sorry, it's just that there's someone I want you to meet." He sighs at her silly attempt to hold him back. Whoever it is, he's sure that they can wait because he's hungry again and lunch sounds really good right now.

"I assure you that if it's Natsu or Gray, I'm guaranteed to see them in a month." She shakes her head at him and just stares him down. At this moment, he sees a familiar face in the window by the door and instantly recognizes what they're trying to do. (How could he forget that Lisanna was Mirajane's little sister?)

Because apparently, she's here and he is not mentally (nor physically) prepared to meet her.

But alas, it's too late.

He freezes when the door swings open to reveal Mirajane Strauss, beautiful as ever. She stops mid-sentence, the greeting dying on her lips, as her eyes land on him. He's probably wearing the same expression that she is because she looks extremely confused (which is _exactly_ how he's feeling.)

"Nee-san! We brought you a surprise!" Lisanna all but shouts and he realizes that Lucy has been quiet the entire time. He turns around to see her sorry attempt to muffle her giggles and is _very_ _pleased_ that she finds his predicament laugh-worthy (the humor in the situation is _stifling_.)

Mirajane recovers from the shock, nervously pats down the cloth of her pastel-colored dress, and stiffly invites them in. He doesn't miss the questioning look she sends her sister and he doesn't know whether or not to be offended because _sure_, he hadn't wanted to see her either - but that's because he has to prepare himself for confrontational things like this (_forgive_ _him_ for wanting to look good in front of the love of his life,) not because he doesn't want to see her at all (it's quite the _opposite_, really.)

He takes in his surroundings as he is escorted inside. Lucy and Lisanna take to lounging around on the couch while he and Mira are left sitting tensely, exchanging meaningless cordial words at what he can only assume is their dining table.

After a few grueling minutes pass, the pale haired beauty stands up abruptly (causing him to do the same) which attracts the attention of the other two younger girls. He gasps slightly when Mirajane takes him by the hand and leads him down the corridor into another room – her room.

Before she can close the door, a foot wedges itself into a gap. The youngest Strauss sibling uses this opportunity to ask what's going on and if they are finally going to admit their feelings for each other because "_that'd be great_." Lucy chimes in with her own two cents and much like on graduation day, the older woman is bombarded with questions.

Mirajane kindly tells both of them to "_shut up and get out_" because she and Fried have some unfinished business to attend to. Lisanna - unhelpfully, because if the situation isn't already _bad enough_ – makes a _lewd_ comment, to which her older sister replies by promptly shutting the door in her face. They wait and listen until the sound of their footsteps fades.

Now that they're here, Fried - in a rare occurrence - is at a loss for words. He hasn't seen this woman in what feels like ages and now that they've finally reconnected, his mind goes blank. He's back to that tongue-tying moment where he first met the pale-haired beauty and suddenly, he can't form coherent thoughts. He knows what he wants to tell her but has no idea where to begin or how to go about saying it.

So he starts where only the cleverest of men would - with a smirk and a polite, "Ladies first."

Mira rolls her eyes, thinking that the man in front of her hasn't changed one bit - and if she were to be completely honest with herself, she's glad for that.

"Okay, um - how've you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good, good as well." She winces at the curt responses, wishing more than anything that things can just go back to the way they were.

"Look," she tries again after a long silence, "It's obvious that we're both uncomfortable here, so why don't we take a walk or something? Clear our minds a bit? And then we'll talk." She offers a shy smile - one that he returns genuinely.

"That'd be nice."

The biting wind hits them harder than they are prepared for and the two unconsciously shift closer together.

Fried notices his companion shivering violently - quite violently, in fact - and takes the opportunity to be a perfect gentleman (because that's _exactly_ what he is, _don't judge_.) Shrugging off his thick coat, he moves behind Mirajane to place it around her shoulders. She glances up at him gratefully, not even bothering to put up a fight about it. Thankfully, he had been wearing two jackets (his sweater underneath isn't nearly as warm as the other one had been, but it's worth it, he decides.)

Their aimless ambling ends when they stop in front of a park. Both parties see the swing set first before smiling at one another. They race each other to the rusty contraption - with Fried beating her, would there be any other outcome? - and Mirajane is forced to take the baby swing. He laughs at her, the sound echoing through the cold evening air. The silence that ensues is peaceful - very different to the one back at the their kitchen - and she is grateful that the awkward atmosphere has disappeared.

"So," he starts tentatively. "What have you done while I've been gone?" She grins before embarking on her tale, inconspicuously mentioning how she still thinks of him sometimes. She tells him about how she met Gray, and Lucy, and Natsu - about how she lives with her college-student sister even though she's technically a fully functioning adult (people say that she's _mooching_ but she likes to think of it as saving money for the greater good.) And she tells him about how she became a nurse and how she loves every minute of it.

"You always did like helping people. It really suits you." She can't help but blush now (because he is still ever so _honorable_ and where does one find a man as noble as Fried Justine? _Nowhere_ - that's where.)

"But enough about me, I want to know about you."

And so, he tells her all about himself - his adventures, his travels, and his life as a successful businessman.

"Does that mean you have to wear suits all the time?" She giggles to herself at the thought and he nods, "More or less - mostly less."

They talk about a variety of things, and the mood is light until she brings up the past again - because she needs answers _obviously –_and she plans to get them.

She asks him why he ended things with her all those years ago (because _excuse_ _her_ for being conceited, but she had thought that things were going quite well.)

Sighing deeply, Fried turns to face the love of his life - "I cared for you so, so much - as you could probably already tell." There's no way to describe the elation that lights up her pretty features (so he doesn't dwell too much on it and continues.) "I loved you more than you could ever imagine and things _were_ going great _at_ _first_, but then you got accepted into Oxford and I was planning to go to college in Tokyo and just - _the_ _distance_. I thought about the distance and then things weren't so great anymore because I wasn't about to stop you from going. I wasn't going to let you give up your opportunity for me." The last part comes out as a sort of whisper and she belatedly realizes just how complex the roots of their relationship really are.

"It wasn't just for you, it was for _us_."

"I know that but -" he shudders slightly, only partly from the cold. "But I kept telling myself that it was all for the best."

She smiles a very sad smile, "Fried, I don't think you know just how much you mean to me." He doesn't miss her subtle use of the present tense when she says_ 'mean' _instead of_ 'meant'_ and this trivial hint allows him to hope - hope for more than he could ever obtain.

"Mirajane, I don't think you understand just how precious and-and special and _lovely_ you are - to me." He's practically _crying_ in boy-speak because this is about as much of himself as he's opened up to anyone - and he's glad that it's her.

She leans over to kiss him on the cheek - just a quick kiss, a _peck_ - and when she pulls away, she's beaming and glowing and all he wants is to be in this moment forever.

So essentially, they confess - not directly though - and the words they use to convey these feelings of theirs are beautiful, magical, and _enchanting_ - just like that whimsical night on prom. And suddenly, it's like this entire misunderstanding had never even happened - it's like they've been together the whole time.

They end up talking for hours - about anything and everything - finishing well into the night. And as he sits on the rickety swing set, his first love right beside him, all he can really think is that he never even realized how deeply he had come to feel for this woman.

"What happens now?" He asks her as they're making to leave. She's moving to stand, but at his hushed whisper, she sits right back down. She's staring up at him now, completely puzzled.

They swing absentmindedly, the same thought brewing in both their heads. Mirajane pivots in her swing to look him in the eye, the thick chains above her twisting noisily, and he comes to the conclusion that this could very well be the most _beautiful_ woman he's ever met (and he wonders if there is anything in this world _at all_ that can make her more extraordinary than she already is.)

"Well, what do you want to do?" She's answering his question with another and he lets out a tired laugh because clearly, he's rubbed off on her more than he'd initially thought.

"I don't know," He shrugs - this is all very anticlimactic, really - not that he wanted it to be in the first place. "It's the weekend, do you work on Saturdays?" She shakes her head. "Would you mind getting a couple of coffees with me tomorrow or something? I don't know, we could maybe talk some more."

And so they do.

And Saturday comes and goes like wind on a chilly day. Except, he soon finds, that he doesn't want it to be like the wind - _here today, gone tomorro__w_ - because as far as he knows, the wind doesn't have the particular influence in his life that Mirajane does (but then again, you know, anything is possible.) He doesn't want her and their relationship and their fated meeting (in _England_ of all places) to be just another meaningless rekindling of flames - because she's so much more than that - she's Mirajane Strauss. So he asks her to dinner on Tuesday - and to lunch on Friday - and to a picnic in the park on Saturday - then the next one, and the next one. And soon, they're exchanging phone numbers (they call each other _all the time_,) - which leads to them waking up at the same time to share an early morning coffee run and he's walking her to the hospital every day (their buildings are right across from each other so it isn't that inconvenient.) Their coworkers start to murmur and mumble until the rumor mill has it that they're dating. And they shrug the suspicion off because _obviously_, they're whatever they want to be.

Subsequently, the month-long conference ends and his work no longer requires him to be there. He doesn't know what to do because she can't just frolic her way back into his life only to leave again.

So he does the only thing he can think of: he asks her to move back to Japan with him (they'd live in separate apartments of course, because Fried is a man of tradition.) And it's selfish of him, really - it is. But his job doesn't leave much room for flexibility - so the only other option is for her to give up her city life in England. (And he wishes he could say that he can't ask her to do that - but he does. Because he's already let her slip through his fingers once and he'll _die_ before he lets that happen a second time.) She doesn't delay or ask for time to think about it - like he assumes she would - but instead, she happily consents before tackling him with a hug - and he thinks he might very well be the happiest man alive.

It takes a few days - paperwork and all - to resign from her job and pack her things and bid her farewells. She leaves Lisanna and Lucy to their giggling, rolling her eyes as they fawn over her and her _blossoming love life __(their words, not hers.)_

She promises to visit annually.

As it turns out, Natsu and Gray had already been told and were _Facebooking_ all their old friends the news that the invincible couple had reunited. The positive reaction they receive the next day is startling.

Thus, they fly back to their homeland together - the place in which it all began - both totally and utterly content. And they continue life as though nothing could ever stop them from being together at all - because it had already tried to and they'd gotten past it and there is no way _in hell_ that he will ever let her go.

. . .

A couple more years pass to find Fried Justine and Mirajane Strauss at a restaurant, peacefully having dinner in a private back room to celebrate their second anniversary. They happily eat their food while they converse and later order desert (Fried tells the server that it's for a special occasion and the uniformed man subtly gives the affirmative because he's already been clued in.) She finds this strange because they never have space in their stomachs for anything but their meals - they don't ever bother, but she decides not to comment. So when the waiter brings the cake, Mira gasps, shocked to find a simple silver band sitting atop the vibrantly colored pastry, an equally simple question etched in icing below -

_Marry me?_

She looks to the man in front of her, watching as his face turns a slow but steady shade of red, a smile pulling at her features.

"Do you think I could ever say _no_ to you?"

He shrugs coyly, "It's a possibility, a pretty girl like you." He ignores the confused expression she shoots his way. "I had a speech all planned out, but then I realized that no words could ever do you justice."

"Well, aren't you just positively cheesy?"

Fried offers a toothy grin, "I try." A companionable silence settles between the two as a few minutes pass by, before the waiter - whom they had totally forgotten was there - speaks up.

"So, out of curiosity, is that a _yes_ or a _no?_" Mirajane's bright blue eyes light up happily as she nods enthusiastically. At this, the waiter leaves (he's gotten his answer and they're nice people so naturally, he wants to give them some privacy.) She watches as Fried takes the ring and delicately slides it onto her left ring finger.

She stares at it for a moment longer to admire its beauty but ends up sobbing like a baby and he's forced to take her home because he should be the only one who's allowed to see her like this. The people in the lobby of the restaurant shoot him dirty looks, to which he holds up Mirajane's left hand and _points_. They take the hint and look away.

Once they're in the safety of their apartment complex, he takes her up the short flight of stairs and drops her off at her own room (he's still a traditional man, mind you) with a gentle kiss to the forehead. He all but dances his way back to his apartment.

They have their wedding a year after the restaurant incident (_note_: never ask Mirajane important life questions in public) and everyone who has ever supported them is there.

They give their vows, say their "I do's" and after they lock lips, the couple is immediately surrounded by (literally) hundreds of people. The banquet and reception go smoothly (Natsu and Gray manage to only fight _twice_.) And soon, the two newlyweds are heading off towards their honeymoon, leaving all of their cheerfully waving guests behind.

And they finally get their happily ever after.

So yes, they are lovers and yes, they are best friends. But they won't stand to have it any other way.

Because it's common knowledge that Fried and Mirajane belong together.


End file.
